


Violent Ends

by Sweetnesse



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Westworld Fusion, Delos, Drama & Romance, Engagement, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flashbacks, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, POV First Person Reader, Party, References to Drugs, Regret, Romance, Secrets, Series, Slow Burn, Smut, Surprises, Tags Contain Spoilers, Television, Unreliable Narrator, Violence, Weddings, Westworld - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetnesse/pseuds/Sweetnesse
Summary: Being engaged to a Delos means dealing with a lot of things you normally wouldn't; but when you're gifted a way into Westworld, you feel yourself slipping into a way of life you never imagined. It's all too surreal, but you can't manage to shake the all too real feelings that force their way into your heart.





	Violent Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> I had this idea for a first person POV from the reader in my head for a while and decided to just go for it despite Westworld being out of season for what feels like 84 years now. -It's still my favorite. 
> 
> This fic very obviously set in some kind of random AU where there's an extra Delos sibling and with all kinds of other non-canon things. The timeline is also set in what we know to be the past.  
> All in all, this series is really just for fun (and this first chapter is a bit short just to get the ball rolling) and I hope you enjoy it if you to happen to give it a shot!  
> xo

I’d come a long way from the girl on the train to what was known as Westworld just a few months ago. I no longer felt the way I had back then. In fact, I wasn’t quite sure how I felt anymore.

There were far too many thoughts running through my mind and emotions bleeding through my heart as I stared at myself in the mirror. What stared back at me was a perfect vision of a perfect bride, about to take her fiancé as her lawfully wedded husband. But I saw right through the facade that she was so desperately trying to keep up.

My hair was done up with tiny white flowers speckled throughout each perfectly groomed lock, my lips stained the richest cherry red. The pure white dress that fit like a glove cost more than I cared to admit, though I rather liked the sweetheart neckline on the corset encrusted in tiny diamonds. It wasn’t enough to quell the feeling that plagued me, no matter what I tried to tell myself; no matter how many times I looked in the mirror in hopes that my heart might change its mind again.

And while train behind me had to be carried by an army of people, and the veil even more elaborate than the dress, with chantilly lace and swarovski crystals- a hand me down from my fiancé’s mother on her wedding day, I still wasn’t convinced.

The girl who stared back at me was a virginesque figure, all in white, eager to wed the man she loved with all of her heart.

No, none of this was enough to fool me. Behind my smile was a world of fear and reconsideration. All I truly saw in the mirror, was a confused, conflicted girl, about to be tied down to a multi-billionaire who had no regard for anyone or anything but himself and his money. As I was getting ready to give my life to him, he was preparing to destroy it. What was even worse, was that he didn’t care.

I dared not cry.

The makeup that had been applied only an hour earlier took far too long for me to mess it all up over something I no longer had any control over. I inhaled, taking one last look in the floor length mirror. A bit too violently, I picked up my bouquet comprised of white roses and lilies from the vanity table. The scent quickly overpowered me, leaving a nauseated feeling in the pit of my stomach that I deemed as nerves, refusing to believe it was regret.

“Are you ready?” My sister-in-law-to-be, Juliet, asked me, a smile on her face.

“As I’ll ever be,” I responded, forcing a smile to the forefront of my countenance.

\---

Of all the places we could’ve wed, Westworld was the last place I would’ve chosen, especially given the circumstances I was under. No one else seemed know about that, though. If I had my way, no one ever would.

Time seemed to stand still as I walked down the rose petal scattered aisle, each step carefully rehearsed; step, stop, step, stop. I had no father to give me away, and my mother couldn’t stand my fiancé. For just a split second, as I looked down a never ending path at Mr. Benjamin Delos, staring down the barrel of what I was looking forward to for the rest of my life, I didn’t blame her. While she attended the ceremony, she wanted no part of it. I suddenly wanted no part of it myself as my designer heels seemed to drag along the floor. It felt like there were weights tied to my ankles as I made my way to the altar.

Tearful awes and sighs could be heard from around the large, western-style church -built just for the occasion- as I passed by each row of what felt like thousands of guests. Every decoration was perfectly placed, the charm and intricacy of every detail absolutely captivating to anyone who set eyes on it. The guests were dressed to the nines and were more than thrilled to be seated at none other than a Delos wedding. Still, there was an inkling pulling at me, plucking at the strings in my mind that told me to throw the bouquet and run. The thought was beautifully horrifying, and yet still managed to make me feel silly. I was lucky, after all, to catch the eye of one of the most eligible bachelors of the century.

Over time I had become something like Delos Incorporated’s princess. I was the newcomer to the family, and by being so, I was met with a swell of interrogation, testing and critiques. Outsiders viewed me as a commodity to be so close knit with a group of people that held so many secrets to one of the worlds biggest successes. Though that couldn’t have been further from the truth, I played the part well to help keep their image as intriguing as possible. It wasn’t as though they needed my help, but it was the least I could’ve done for the man I loved.

Lov _ed_.

As time passed, the Delos family and community grew to like me; even appreciate me. Ben was known for being wild, just as his brother Logan was. He loved big money, fast cars and loose women. His family often thanked me for bringing him back down to earth, and out of Westworld so often, and for a long time, I was proud that I could.

His criminally handsome, smiling face standing at the altar would have made any woman weak at the knees. Instead, I began to feel faint. As I stepped next to him, before God and everyone, I felt my fingers trembling weakly beneath the bushel of flowers concealing my hands. My breath was shaky, and if the lights weren’t so flatteringly painting the room with a natural, golden hue, I might’ve looked as ghostly as I felt.

The priest before us began to speak, every word seeping into my ears like thick molasses. All that ran through my mind was a thorough recollection of the last few months, spent in none other than Westworld. I had slowly become someone I had no idea existed within me. I had discovered things about myself; developed new tastes and ideals. All of those things pushed their way into my thoughts, screaming at me again to stop what was happening before it was too late.

There was no way for that to happen anymore. I simply couldn’t do it, no matter how much my heart screamed. It wasn't a tangible thing, what my heart ached for. In fact, it just might have been insane.

We were a few minutes into the ceremony, Ben’s tall, dark figure looking more like a nightmare to me than a dream seeming to loom over my frame as he held my hands, repeating words that felt far too over-rehearsed. Before I knew it, it was my turn to speak, and I had no voice to do so with. I hoped he’d just think it was nerves and not my conflicted hesitation as I stared at the flesh on the back of my wrists. 

When I heard the doors swing open with violent force at the other end of the room, I almost sobbed at the relief that was offered in the form of such a disruption. A sudden hush fell over the room not long after a collective soundwave of shock permeated from our guests. Ben’s hands squeezed mine, a tenseness in his stance that I recognized to be anger. I carefully studied his face, noticing his clenched jaw and his cold gaze fixed on the entryway. Feeling weaker than ever, and somewhat thankful for the stall, I willed myself to look in the same direction as everyone else; my eyes, full of anguish, morphing into {e/c} pools of a strange hopefulness laced with a hint of the same shock everyone else had been sharing.

“Teddy…?” I managed, just above my breath.

“{Y/N},” the statuesque man in the middle of the aisle started, sounding out of breath and looking defeated beyond words as he pulled his brown hat from atop his head. “Please, don’t do this.”   


**Author's Note:**

> Woo, end of chapter one!  
> Anyone who knew me from my previous fics on Tumblr knows that being in love with Teddy (the good guy) is so out of character for me, but he's just the bees knees.  
> Thank you for taking the time to read it! <3
> 
> www.sweetnesse.tumblr.com


End file.
